Emma, Meet LA
by Illyria04
Summary: A crossover between Buffy and Angel.My first FF.be nice.More if u review.it gets better.*NEW CHAPTER UPLOADED! April 6TH!*
1. The First Beginning

In a white, two-story house, at 7:30 awoke a fifteen year old girl with light, halfway down the back, brown hair and green eyes. She was wearing a dark blue Winnie the Pooh T-shirt and boxers, with her hair falling over her face as she climbed out of bed, grabbed her clothes and headed for the bathroom.  
  
After she was dressed and had brushed her hair, she went down the stairs and into the kitchen where her older brother James and his girlfriend, Emily, were washing their breakfast dishes. "Morning" She was greeted as she walked into the kitchen. "Mmm" She headed for the cupboard that held the cereals and pulled out the box of Coco-Pops.  
  
"So Emma, looking forward to your first day at Sunnydale High?"  
  
She shrugged. "It's just High School. A public one with no uniform, but just High School."  
  
She finished her breakfast rinsed the bowl and spoon and headed back up the stairs. She went to her room, grabbed her bag filled with her books and pens, and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth.  
  
When she went down the stairs back to the kitchen, Emily had packed her a lunch in a snap-lock bag. "Emily, can't I just 'buy' lunch like everyone else?"  
  
"Well you could, if you wanted it have cold, icky food"  
  
"Fine" James entered the room. "Ok sis, ready for your first day at a public school?"  
  
"Why do you all have to keep asking me that?!"  
  
"Sor-ry. Touchy. Lets go" And with that the three of them headed out the front door locking it after them and jumped in the car and headed toward Sunnydale High School. 


	2. Adjusting

After Emma had her timetable and her brother and Emily had left, she tried to find her first class. She got there, got settled and started her life as an American teen who went to a public high school.  
  
The day passed and by the time she left to go home, she had made a couple of friends, not close friend's just friends. But there was one girl who was particularly friendly. Her name was Dawn Summers and she had long-ish brown hair.  
  
"So Emma, how was your first day?" James asked the second she opened the front door.  
  
"It was ok"  
  
"Just Ok?"  
  
"Yea. Just Ok" She went to her room and turned on her Bif Naked CD while opening her favourite book, Dustbin Baby by Jacqueline Wilson. 


	3. Making New Friends

Months passed in Emma's life and nothing spectacular happened. Until Dawn came to stay the night at Emma's place. James had moved the TV into Emma's room so they could watch movies. They were discussing friends, family, boys, normal teenage girl stuff. Until parents came up.  
  
"So your parents aren't here Emma, where are they?"  
  
"Um, they, their, do you wanna watch another vid?"  
  
"Emma" Dawns voice was growing loud.  
  
"Ok, ok. Um the day after my 13th birthday party, my brother and I woke up and they were gone. He took care of me, Emily moved in, haven't seen them since. That's it. Ok, can we watch a vid now?"  
  
"Emma that's so sad." Dawn had tears in her eyes.  
  
"No not really. I'm not sad, why should you be."  
  
"But, but don't you ever wonder where they are?"  
  
"I try not to think about it. James and Emily are my family. Ok vid now?"  
  
"So you never think about them, ever?"  
  
"No. James says if they left in the first place, they aren't worth wondering about. Video now?"  
  
"But, but" Dawn fall to a whisper " What if they're dead?"  
  
"Then it's their fault. They left. Now video right?"  
  
Dawn nodded slightly. "Good"  
  
"Emma?"  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"Do you maybe, possibly, want to be best friends? It's ok if you don't wanna"  
  
"Nope I do. Best friends are good"  
  
"Cool" 


	4. Planning Parties

Emma and Dawn were happy Emma hadn't been to Dawn's house yet. But that was going to change.  
  
One Saturday evening, in the holidays Dawn rang up Emma.  
  
"Hey Em, Dawn here"  
  
"Hey Dawn. What's up?"  
  
"Well my sister's friends decided their throwing me a 16th birthday party and I can invite one friend. And you're it. Can you come?"  
  
"Sure. When?"  
  
"Um, next Saturday. 6:30 and you can stay over"  
  
"Cool. I'm there"  
  
"Great. I'll call again Friday and tell ya what to bring"  
  
"Sweet. Talk to ya then. Cya"  
  
"Bye"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
On Friday Dawn called again.  
  
"Ok Emma you need to bring the normal stuff and my sister says it like a sparkly party so wear sparkles. Ok?"  
  
"Yip. What are you gonna wear?"  
  
"Um I'm wearing my sparkly skirt and top. The one with stars on it"  
  
"Ok cool, cya there"  
  
"Yea bye" 


	5. Parties

__

iNote: I'm going to try to make the chapters longer. Please keep reviewing and tell everyone you know to read it.

If I can't get enough support, there are possibilities that I won't continue.

For someone on another site was telling me, yes I know it's kinda selfish of the Scooby Gang not to let Dawn have more than one friend but that's just how the story works. It wouldn't work otherwise.

And there are going to be some Un-American references because, well, I'm Un-American so please only constructive criticism.

Oh and I don't own the Buffy characters. But Emma, James, Emily and anyone else who isn't from Buffy is made up by me.

Read On!!i

Emma packed her stuff in a bag, along with the CD Dawn really wanted to hear, and walked over to Dawn's place.

Dawn opened the door.

"Hey Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks! Come in. I'll introduce you later cause there's_ one_ guest who ain't here yet."  
  
"Ok. Where can I dump my stuff?"

"Um over here for now"  
And Dawn lead Emma over to the stairs took her stuff and placed it beside the stairs.

"Kay, come into the lounge"

Emma followed Dawn into the bigger room and looked around at all the people sitting there.

Emma sat down on a spare chair with her big present beside her on the floor. Dawn sat down on the floor.

There was a knock at the front door and Dawn jumped up to open it. When she opened it, there stood a tall guy with peroxide blonde hair.

"Hey bit," He said as he entered and walked into the lounge.

"Ok now everyone's here, I'll introduce you. Guys, this is Emma. Emma this is Willow and Xander and Anya and Spike and my sister Buffy." She went round the little circle of people pointing them out as she said their name.

"Hi" Emma said, a little shyly, looking at her feet.

"Ok well what now bit?" Spike asked Dawn

"Um Buffy?"

"I'd say presents!"

"Ok cool"

Dawn opened all her presents, finishing with Emma's. It was a giant Teddy Bear.

"Oh Emma he's so cute!! Thank you so much"

"That's ok", Emma replied softly, going slightly red.

"Ok well, now I guess dancing's in order?" Buffy asked looking around at them all.

"Yay!" Dawn and Emma jumped up and ran to the stereo and blasted the music up loud.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dawn, Emma, Xander, Anya, Willow and Buffy were all dancing on the lounge floor to some music Dawn had.

"Emma! Go and get the CD!"

"I'm on it!" Emma giggled and headed out toward the hall.

She turned and saw Spike looking in her bag, pulling out her clothes and pj's and a hairbrush.

"Um.." Emma let the sentence hang.

"Oh!" Spike jumped up dropping the objects to the floor.

"Are you looking for something in particular? Or just being nosey?" Emma asked Spike questioningly.

"I, uh, was, um.."

"Ok well I'll just be going back with my CD" Emma picked up the CD and turned.

Over her shoulder she called to Spike, "Make sure you put all my stuff back"

With that she left back for the lounge.

__

iHow was that?The next chapter carries on the story at Dawn's party so review if you want to know what happens

Review and I'll write more!!!

Just click the little button at the bottom of the page! You can do it!!!!/i


	6. The Strange Blonde Guy

__

iPlease Review

I don't own any of the Buffy characters but James, Emma and Emily are made from my brain!i

When she entered, Dawn came running and grabbed the CD.

"There's something weird 'bout that blonde dude, he was going through my bag" She yelled to Dawn, trying to be heard over the music.

"What?!?" Dawn cried back.

Emma realised Dawn wasn't going to hear her so she shook her head and motioned for Dawn to press play on the newly inserted CD.

~*~*~*~*~*~*  


The girls were the last to tire of dancing.

They finally fell down onto the couch at 11:30 and started to eat the lollies on the table.

"Dawn, you've got coke in the fridge a?"  


"Yea help yourself"

"Cool, thanks I'll be back. Want anything?"

"Nah I'm sweet"  


"'Kay"

Emma walked into the kitchen, over to the fridge, opened it and dived in for a coke.

She pulled out her coke and turned on her way to go back to the lounge.

"'Ello pet"

__

iIs this blonde guy stalking me or something?/i Emma thought to herself.

"Uh Hi. I should be going back out there now"

"Oh they can spare you for a bit pet"

  
"'Kay first it's Emma and second, no I really should be going back now"

"So pet, how long have you known Niblet?" 

Emma sighed sensing she wasn't going to be able to convince this guy to call her Emma.

"Niblet?"

"You know, Dawn"

"Oh uh not that long, but a little while"

"And have you always lived in Sunnydale?"

"Yes. What's with all the questions?"

"Like to know stuff. Are you out to hurt Dawn?"

"Ok now I'm just kinda creeped out, I just go back to the lounge I think"

"No!" Spike reached out and grabbed her arm, stopping her from leaving. 

"Why not?"

"I need to try something first ok?"

"What's 'something'?"

"Don't move ok?"

"Um" Emma started inching back towards the lounge.

"Please..."

Emma stopped moving. "What?"

Spike lunged and punched her in the face. She fell grabbing onto a glass vase, which she smashed with her hand. She fell backwards and knocked her head on the bottom of a stool.

Emma cried out in pain before everything went black.

__

iWhat does everyone think????

And um the CD has nothing to do with anything its just there

Please review so I can write more!!!

Crossover will happen eventually!!/i


	7. Pain

__

iNew chapter now.

Please review so I'll write more!!!!!!

I don't own the Buffy people just the ones which came from my crazed head!lol Dont forget to review and tell all your friends to come read!!!!/i

Buffy picked up the cry of pain before anyone else. She jumped and ran into the kitchen with Dawn close on her tail.

"Oh God" 

Buffy stuck out her arm to stop Dawn crossing passed her and turned to try to get Dawn to go back to the lounge.

But Dawn saw.  


"Oh My God. Emma!?"

"Dawn just go back to the lounge please. I'll sort it out"

"Spike did you do this?" Dawn's eyes were starting to get misty from the thought that her good Vampire friend did this.

"Spike I think you should leave." Spike wasn't budging, "Now!"

Seeing the anger in the Slayer's eyes, Spike left out the back door.

Buffy bent down over Emma.

"I think she's unconscious"

"Buffy, do you think Spike really did this?"

"I don't know Dawnie. But he still has the chip and a soul so he can't really punch and innocent girl. Unless.."

"Unless what?"

"Oh never mind. Run and get Willow and Xander. We need to take her up to a bed"

Dawn ran into the lounge and briefly told the others what had happened.

"I knew we couldn't trust him.."

"Xander not now"

"Sorry Will"

The four of them, Anya coming just for the sake of it, moved into the kitchen.

"God she has a lot of blood"

"ANYA!" All the others yelled at her.

"Xander I need you to help me carry her upstairs. Will can we put her on your bed?"

"Sure"

Xander and Buffy picked up Emma and carried her up the stairs and gently placed her on Willow's bed which Willow had layed with towel's.

Willow wrapped bandages around her cut and placed her head on the pillow covered towel.

"Ok um Dawn and Willow, you guys stay here with Emma. Xander, you and me will go and clean up the mess and Anya. Well um go do something"

Anya frowned but headed off toward the lounge to watch cartoons.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

After Buffy and Xander cleaned the mess in the kitchen, Xander went to watch cartoons with Anya and Buffy went to check on Emma.

"How is she?"  


"It's bad Buff. The bleeding hasn't stopped a lot and she hasn't woken up. She needs to go to hospital Buff. I can't help her. She needs a doctor." 

Willow knew this was exactly the last thing Buffy wanted to do. She was trying to avoid having to call Emma's brother.

She sighed. "Ok Will. I'll go get Xander to drive us. Dawn you and me will take her. Will you and the rest of the guys can stay here or they can go home or whatever."

Willow nodded.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Dawn and Buffy took Emma to the A&E, which, thankfully, was empty.

They got her seen by a doctor and while the doctor was checking her out Buffy called James.

The phone rang four times before it was answered.

i"_Hello"/i_

****

b"Hello, is this James McKinley?"/b

__

i"Yes. Who is this?"/i

****

b"Um this is Buffy Summers. Emma was going to Dawn's party tonight. I'm Dawn's sister."/b

__

i"Uh yea. Is something wrong?"/i

Buffy spotted the sense of worry in his voice.

**__**

b"Um we're at the A&E with Emma. She fell and hit her head and she's unconscious."/b

i"Um Ok we'll be right there."/i

'Click'

James put the phone down, after Buffy heard the click she did the same.

Then she went and sat by Dawn and waited.

__

iWell???

What did you all think??????

Review!

And tell all your friends!

The more you review, the more story you get!!/i


	8. Recovery and Marriage

__

iAhh, Whitewolf, how do you know that Spike managed to hold in his pain? Or that his and Emma's were muffled together and Buffy only picked up one of them.

A/N: Please keep reviewing! I like reviews!!

I also like writing this fanfiction so the more you review the more I can write!!!!

A/N: I don't own the Buffy guys but I s'pose I own James and Emily and Emma cause they came from my crazed head!!!/i

James and Emily were sitting in the car in silence.

They arrived at the hospital and went in to find the doctor.

"Should we be trying to find this Buffy Summer's woman?"

Emily was the first to break their silence.

"No. Emma first, then her"

They found the doctor and he showed them to Emma's room.

The first thing they saw was Emma lying under the hospital bed covers, pale and bruised with tubes all around her.

"Is she still unconscious?" James asked when the Doctor entered.

"No she's just sleeping. The young lady who brought Emma in just wanted me to tell you that she and her sister have left and they are sorry for any inconvenience they caused"

James marely grunted.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Two days later Emma was lying in her bed sipping Coke and watching a video James had brought home.

She had seven stitches in the back of her head to sow up the cut.

There were five days left before Emma had to go back to school cause the holidays were over.

She had been trying to talk James and Emily into letting her stay off for a little while longer, but they weren't buying.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Emma went back to school and her and Dawn seemed to have a silent agreement that they weren't talking.

Emma made some new friends and became really close with them.

One day when Emma walked in the door from school, she saw James and Emily standing near the kitchen discussing something.

"Hey guys what's up?"

"Guess what happened??" Emily's eyes light up.

"Um we won the lottery?"

"No better"

"Well I don't know what would be better than that but spill"

"We're getting married!" Emily stuck out her hand to show off her big ring.

"Well the lottery one would be better but yay!"

Emma ran forward and hugged Emily then James.

"You guys are still gonna live here aren't you?"

"Don't worry squirt, we won't abandon you"

__

iWhat did everyone think???

Please review!

And some parts of the story aren't going to include any logic at all so just hang in there!

Remember to tell every one you know to read this and make sure word gets around

The crossover will happen soon I promise along with some storylines that won't really incorporate logic!(Mainly the next one)

Keep Reading and Reviewing!/i 


	9. Returns Part One

__

iA/N: Keep Reviewing People!!

I don't own the Buffy people But to some extent I think I own James, Emma and Emily; Please don't sue me. I make no money from this story, neither does anyone else except maybe fanfiction.net but I don't think they do!

A/N: And this will mostly be the chapter that has no logic included so just hang on please!i

James and Emily got married in a beautiful daytime ceremony. Things went smoothly.

A week after they got married Emily found out she was pregnant.

She gave birth to a little girl named Rachel Elizabeth McKinley. Emily wanted to name her Rachel Emma but Emma argued that that just sounded icky so she chose Rachel Elizabeth instead.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

James and Emily were outside playing on a swing that hung from a tree while Emma was inside at the table trying to memorize all the history dates for a test.

Emma was heading to the fridge to get a coke to help her study when there was a knock on the door.

She sighed and turned away from the fridge and headed to the door.

She pulled open the door and froze.

__

i'No! It can't be'/i

"Hello Emma love. Can we come in?"

__

iWell???? I told you there would be no logic at all in this chapter mostly.

Did you guys like it???

Sorry it's so short but that's the way it has to be!

Review!!

Tell everyone about it

The more you review the more you get!!/i


	10. Returns Part Two

__

Didn't you guys just love the cliffhanger?!?!?

I did 

I'm not sure if they'll be any logic in this chapter but I'm betting not

I don't own the Buffy gang but I think I own James, Emma, Emily, And Emma's Parents

A/N: Don't forget to tell people bout my story and dont forget to review!

Emma just stood there.

__

Her parents.

Back.

From where ever they had been.

Back.

That was still taking a while to sink in.

"Emma you really should remember your manners. Did you really forget them already?" Her mother made a tut-tut noise.

Emma backed away a bit from the door.

__

Back.

There they are.

For how long?

Back.

Here to not stay. Again.

"Emma, really. Don't be so rude" Emma's father gave her a glare.

"JAMES! EMILY!"

Emma called out to her brother and sister-in-law out back.

Out the back James could sense the fear in his little sister's voice.

James told his wife to grab their daughter and come into the house.

Emily obliged.

James ran into the kitchen ahead of his wife and child.

"Emma what.."

He stopped when he saw what Emma was so afraid of.

He went forward and stepped in front of Emma and whispered to her to go back to Emily.

Emma moved, eager to get away from her parents.

When Emma reached Emily, Emily placed the arm that wasn't carrying her child around Emma.

"James aren't you going to invite you own parents in?"

"Give me a good reason" 

"We're your parent's James"

"Sorry not good enough"

He reached to shut the door but his father stopped it.

"This is our house James. We have a right to come in"

"You lost all those rights when you left with no word. Now if you'll just move out of the way"

But instead of stepping out of the way, they stepped right into the house, shutting the door behind them.

Anger was growing in James's eyes.

"Well I love what you haven't done with the house James"

  
"Are you through inspecting the place now? You ready to leave yet?"

"Why would we want to leave? We just got here"

"Yea and I think you've already outstayed your welcome"

"Really James that isn't a nice way to speak to your parents"

James replied with a glare.

"James can you get me a glass of chilled water please love?"

James mumbled to himself and slumped over to the fridge.

He pulled out a glass and filled it with water from the fridge.

He walked back to where his mother had stationed herself at the table.

He put the glass down on the only space on the table and walked over to Emma.

"Em can you move your books into the lounge please?"

Emma grumbled but picked up all her books and dropped them on the floor in the lounge.

On the table she had left a piece of paper with her scrap time-line on it.

Her father spotted it before she could take it away.

  
"Well James how are her grades at the moment?"

Her father looked over the time-line.

"You've got some dates wrong Emma" And dropped the paper back on the table.

James picked up the paper handed it to Emma and told her to keep studying.

Emma went and sat on the floor in front of the table that sat in front of the couches.

She sat staring at her books, the words just sat there. She couldn't get any of it to sink in.

Emily sat down beside James, who was sitting across from his parents, with Rachel on her knee. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Her parents, James and Emily talked while Emma sat staring at her History book.

Her parents left and Emma only said goodbye when James kicked her in the leg. 

Emma moved her books upstairs to study.

Meanwhile in LA

Cordelia was sitting behind the hotel desk looking through a magazine.

Her head starting spilling and she got one of her visions.

"ANGEL!" she called out to the vampire.

Angel came running into the lobby.

"Cordy what is it?"

"We're going to Sunnydale"

__

Oooooh don't you just love me!?!?!  
Sorry bout the fact there wasn't a lot of conflict between Emma and her folks.

If you want to know what happens when they go to Sunnydale, you'll have to review and review and review and gimmie a really good reason!!!

LoL

Please review!!!


End file.
